The Team Goes to Hogwarts
by Shadowkit0421
Summary: The Spirt Detectives plus one are sent to Hogwarts on a mission to protect Harry Potter, but there are a few problems in store for them. Voldemort is using a demon to help him take down both Potter and the team. YYHHP.


**Ningen- Human**

Ningenkai- Human world

Makai- Demon World

Onna- Woman

Baka - Idiot

"Blah" Japanese in Japanese setting/ English in English Setting

'Blah' Japanese in English setting/ vise versa

**Blah **telepathic connection

_Blah _thoughts

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Harry Potter. If I did I would be very very rich.

**Chapter one: Owls and Hiei don't mix unless you're Hiei**

Kurama was sitting at his desk doing math homework, which was not uncommon. It was raining lightly out side the window that Hiei was sitting on with his eyes closed. After twenty minutes of silence, except for the hitting of rain drops on the house and Kurama pencil on paper. After a few minutes of silence the two heard the door bell downstairs.

Kurama turned to Hiei with a questing look, as if about to ask who was at the door, but did not get the chance.

Without opening his eyes Hiei answered from the window sill, "Hn, it the other kitsune she looks like she ran all the way here" Hiei replied with an indifferent tone. Although the red-headed kitsune knew that he was concerned.

-KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK-

"Come in," Kurama said politely, a wet and exasperated girl entered the room. "Rose, my God what happened to you?"

The girl that was standing at the door looked around as old as Kurama in his human form. Her hair fell down to the center of her back, it was black with purple and red highlights, her eyes were a deep purple. She was wrapped on a towel because she was drenched from running through the rain. When she stepped into the room and closed the door her body temperature rose up drying of her clothes. Rose like Kurama was a kitsune except she had power over the elements, earth, fire, water/ice, wind, like Kurama over plants and Hiei over fire. Rose had been with Kurama since she was 13 years old and he was 18, now they were both over 1000 years old all in fox years.

She had also almost been killed when Kurama had been so when they fled to the ningenkai they found pregnant women who were best friend who had birth dates only a day apart. So having spent most of her existence with him she know lots about him even more that Hiei who she had known as long as Kurama had known him. The one special thing about Rose that happened was a year after Kurama and Rose met Hiei, Rose got shot with acid when experimenting with a very rare plant, Kurama knew how to fix her vision but need Hiei's help. The treatment was very painful so Hiei decided to copy his jagan eye and gave it to Rose. After 2 months of training she got control over it and could use it almost as well as Hiei now, _almost_. A year later they got together with Yusuke and the rest is, well as you call it, history.

Rose, now calm, proceeded over to the bed and sat on it she started to explain what had her so riled up. Hiei and Kurama were now focusing all there attention on Rose who was taking a deep breath.

"Have you guys seen an owl around by any chance?" Her voice was calm and smooth as Kurama but had all the potential to be as harsh as Hiei and as cold as Kurama's. At this both Hiei and Kurama raised an eyebrow.

"What if we did?" Hiei asked his deep voice penetrating the room, his lips twitched in to an almost smirk.

"Hiei, what did you do this time?" Kurama asked, but every one in that room knew that the owl would never see the light of day again.

The slight smirk was now a very rare and large grin flashing over Hiei's features. "Well this owl was flying a little to close to the house, and well owl is a very good tasting meat."

"AAAGGG, you baka there was a letter for you two on there! I got one that said that I'm going to some school and friends would be getting a letter meaning you two and Yuusuke" Rose yelled, Hiei shot Rose a death glare so hot it could melt ice. Rose had gotten so used to them she ignored it and turned to Kurama giving him a look that read 'how-could-you'.

"Well don't look at me, I had nothing to do with it, let me see this letter that you received," Kurama asked holding out his hand waiting for her to put the letter in her hand.

Rose reached into a pocket and pulled out a parchment envelope with the red seal broken. _No one uses parchment any more she must have thought this too. Who ever wrote this is very old fashion, _Kurama thought taking the envelope which read as followed.

_Tenka, Rin_

_5951 Blossom Drive_

_Master bedroom Second Floor_

_Tokyo, Japan_

Kurama felt a rush of wind, then felt Hiei behind him reading the letter over his shoulder. It was very uncommon to have an address that specific. Rose's human name was Tenka Rin like Kurama was Minamino Shuichi to the human world. And even in the demon world it was uncommon to get something that specific.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
>OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZRADRY<p>

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwamp, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Mrs. Tenka,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been acted in to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31. We are also pleased to inform you that you are on of the first in many years to be accepted into our foreign exchange program; we were also informed that a few friends will be joining you at Hogwarts this year.

The place to get all your books and equipment is in Diagon Ally. We hope to see you this school year.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Minerva McGonagall

_(Deputies Headmistress)_

After reading another two or three times the conversation started. "What the hell is this about a place called Hogwarts?" Hiei said after a moment then added. "Dang, I can't sense where it came from"

_That could only mean one thing, and that one thing is dead! _The three thought after understanding looks from each other they agreed, not to happily, "Koenma"

"That brat is so de-"Hiei started but was cut off from a tapping on the window. As they looked they were surprised to see another owl, which seemed very hesitant to be there.

Kurama gracefully rushed over to the window and let the owl in before Hiei could burn this owl into an owl delicacy. Taking the letter that was on the owls' leg, the owl flew off like all of Hell was on its tail. Reading the letter Kurama's eyes showed a state of shock, very unkurama like. Regaining composure Kurama stared to explain what the letter had said.

"Well according to this like you said we will also be going to Hogwarts, but for a different reason."

"And what reason is that fox?" Hiei inquired his eyebrow raised

"We will be new teachers at the school."

"WHAT," Hiei and Rose shouted in an angry unison, Hiei was now glaring death at every thing in the room and his hand was now hovering over his kanta. Rose was glaring at the letter Kurama had set on the table and was now starting to smoke. Rose kept two long bladed daggers that could channel her demon energy, and she was tiring not to reach for them at the moment.

"Look, before we go off and pull off a very well planed murder that we would get away with, lets go talk to the toddler," Kurama said but his voice was deeper some of his hair had silver strands in it and his eyes were a greenish Gold.

"Fine"

"Hn"

-Stamp, Stamp, Stamp-

"Pacifier-Breath where in the 7 hells are they?" A very annoyed Yuusuke asked a small child looking person who was God Jr. son of King Enma.

-BOOM, CRASH, BAM-

"Well Yuusuke if I'm not mistake that would be them now, and by the sound of it not very happy," Koenma said paling a little thinking about the three enraged demons.

"Alright Koenma you better start t- oh hello Yuusuke, you are here for the same reason I take it?" Kurama asked changing from his slightly harsh tone to his friendly to with one of his genuine smiles.

"If you mean to kill the brat for assigning us on a mission that takes to England no less with out telling us the answer is an automatic yes!" Yuusuke said giving the toddler harsh looks as he said all this.

"Yes," Hiei and Rose said together, both there hand were hovering over there weapons.

"Now before you kill him let him try to explain what this is all about," Kurama said putting a firm hand on there shoulders.

"Thank you Kurama, please let me explain what is going on," Koenma said glad that Kurama was some what patient.

"Two minutes to explain what you got us doing before your head ends up on the other side of your own hall," Hiei growled slightly giving Koenma a death glare, noone protested to Hiei's remark.

Sweat drop, Koenma Gulped "Ok, well a boy in the wizarding world named Harry Potter defeated a dark wizard named Voldemort when he was just one year old, and no one knows how he did it. This Voldemort has been revived and is now out to kill Harry Potter" Koenma explained on the video board behind him showed two pictures one of a boy with untamed, messy, black, hair with large round glasses, behind them reveled brilliant emerald green eyes almost identical to Kurama, and on his forehead was a lighting bolt scar. The other picture was of a man with a snake like face with red slits for eyes; all his features seemed to have been pressed into his face like he had been his with a slug hammer. "This mission involves you because Voldemort has recruited a demon to help him, your mission is to protect the boy and the school while finding the demon and killing him before he harms any one."

"So you basically want us to baby sit some ningen brat and an entire ningen school? There no way in any hell that you are going to get me to do that," Hiei said rolling his eyes and walking towards the door.

"I thought that you might say that, so I will give you a choice you could either be a teacher or have your punishment thought up by the other three demons that are in this room, completely your choice, and choosing to kill me is not an option." Koenma said, but slid a little lower in his seat (if that was possible) tiring to hide from Hiei.

Hiei stopped at the door of the room and was now thinking of two things 1) should he take the mission the baka had assigned or risk the punishment his comrades could think of. 2) Of all the ways he could torture and murder the brat in the worse ways possible while making it look like an accident. Turning around Hiei glared at Koenma but ended up agreeing with the mission. He did not wanting to risk a punishment two kitsunes and a half-demon who loved to mess with him could think up, but Rose and Kurama could hear him muttering under his breath about the day when he would get his pay back.

"Great I'm glad you came to that decision, so any questions?" Koenma asked, ignoring Hiei or not hearing him.

"Hn"

"I have one, do you got any idea who this demon we are after is, I mean that is important information." Yuusuke asked.

"The detective asked an important questioned, Oh My God it's a sign of the apocalypse! Run, Run and Hide." Rose yelled making everyone laugh except Hiei and Yuusuke, Hiei just smirked and Yuusuke glared at her.

After the little God stopped laughing he proceeded on what with he was saying "I almost forgot that part. You two may know him he is a kitsune such as your selves, same kind and around your ages." Koenma said referring to the two foxes that were standing listening intently.

"Well toddler who is it," Hiei asked board and angry.

"A kitsune by the name of Karu do either of you know him or anything about him, I'm afraid that we have very little information on him only that he evaded death when he was… well not sure on the age but it was when he was in his teens he was a pup."

"A fox that was able to skip out on death when he was that young, no I'm sorry to say that is one thing that I don't know. How about you Rose do you know him?" Kurama answered then turned to Rose who did not look to well.

Rose looked pale and her eyes seemed to glaze over like she was looking back into a painful past memory. When she spoke her voice was weaker but not by much, the demonic trio could tell she was tiring to keep up a strong front. "No, I haven't heard much about him if I did it wasn't enough to recall, sorry."

"Well then you will have to learn as you go, in two days meet at Rose's house at 8:00 AM to go to London and get your last minute needed materials. You don't mind if they all meet there right Rose?" Koenma asked.

"No not at all," She replied. Rose's ningen mother had died a year ago so rose now lived in the house by herself. It had become a good meeting place because of the privacy.

"8:00 AM IN THE MORING ARE YOUR MI-"Yusuke started to rant as everyone rolled there eyes but he was cut off as a blue troll ran into the room with a frantic look on his face.

"Lord Koenma I just a notice that there was a load of papers for you to look at and approve, I think that they said that there was 5,000,000,000,000,000,000 I just wanted to let you know Sir."

"Great, I would love to listen to you bite, or cut my head off (Hiei) but I must ask that you go. I will see you all in two days."

"Bye, Koenma-sama"

"Good-bye, Sir."

"Later Pacifier-Breath"

"Hn"

When they had exited the door Koenma took a deep breath he had just survived another meeting with the Sprit Detective who were some of the best, but had the worst tempers. Relaxing a little he went back to stamping papers.

Out side they were walking down the hall in silence except for the constant muttering Yuusuke under his breath it sounded something on the lines of 'that stupid brat I don't even get up at 8:00 in the morning'. Rose was looking much better and the other three noticed this but did not say any thing… out loud.

**Guys does Rose look alright to you? She seems stressed. **Kurama said starting a telepathic connection.

**Hn. She was scared when that Karu guy was mentioned, she was lying she knows who this demon that were dealing with. But I can't read her mind her barriers are strong so no one could get in, not even with my jagen I can't get in. WHAT! **Hiei was annoyed because Yuusuke was laughing in his mind.

**You've never said so much at one time, I'm amazed I did not know you could unless you giving a death threat **Yuusuke teased causing Kurama to smirk and Hiei to glare at him so fierce that if he were ice he would have melted. **Sorry it was a joke.**

"Baka detective" Hiei said out loud.

Rose had been ahead of them so she did not witness any of the conversation that was going on. When they were back in ningenkai Kurama and Yuusuke went back home to explain to there moms where they were going to be for an entire year, not the finest task in the world. Hiei and Rose having no one to explain to went there own ways, Hiei to a tree in a forest close to Kurama and Rose's house, Rose to her own empty house. Approaching her house she lowered the wards so she could enter the replaced them.

Exhausted from all that she had fears that day she fell on to the bed fully clothed and was not going to get up any time soon. Thinking about whom the demon was that they were going to have to face, she fell in to a very fit and restless sleep. The sleep that she had fallen into was like a time portal in to her bloody and painful past that no one knew about.

Next Chapter: **DREAMS AND THE PORTKEY**

What will be reveled when Rose takes a walk down memory lane? YYYYYEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAA CHAPTER ONE COMPLEAT WELL TILL NEXT CHAPTER

**R&R PLEASE for I am poor and your reviews, good or bad, are like money to me, but please keep the flames low, my computer will melt.**


End file.
